Dib Finds a Friend
by InvaderMelissa
Summary: Theres a new girl at school who knows that Zim is an alien. She and Dib team up to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

I have to put my Zathura story off for now so I'll just work on my next story.

You have to read Zim's New Ally first cause this is the sequel. Oh ya, and the girl in the story is me. Just pretend I live in the Invader Zim world and I've never watched the show before.

--

Dib walked into the class and sat at his desk. He looked over and saw Zim and Julie. They looked so happy together. It just made Dib feel even lonelier. He felt like everyone in the world hated him.

The bell rang and Ms. Bitters slithered into the classroom. "Class, today I'm going to give you another boring lecture on doom." Just then her phone rang. "Yes? No! Not ANOTHER one! Class, to celebrate even more overcrowding at the school. We have another new student."

A girl with shoulder length brown hair walked into the classroom. She wore a blue sweater with a white shirt peeking out the bottom, black pants and black boots.

"Hi," she said. "My names Melissa and I-" She paused and pointed at something. Zim finally realized she was pointing at him. "A-An alien!"

"Oh no," moaned Zita. "Not another crazy person."

Dib tried not to get his hopes up, in case she turned out like Julie or Tak.

"How can you not see he's an alien?" Melissa said. "Look at that green skin! Who in the world has green skin?"

"It's a skin condition," said Zim.

"Really? Where are your nose and ears?"

"That's also part of my skin condition."

"How do you breath and hear?"

"Melissa, go sit down," said Ms. Bitters giving me an angry. She placed her in the middle of the front row, probably to keep a close eye on her.

She looked over at Zim, who was giving her an angry look. She glared at him. She looked at the other side of the room wanting to look out the window. She noticed Dib starring at her. She gave him an obviously fake smile and looked down at her desk.

'Great,' she thought. 'My first day and everyone thinks I'm insane.'

--

Woah. Short chapter. Next ones will be longer. I Promise.

Opps. This story was meant to be from my point of view but I forgot and I'm too lazy to change it. It feels funny typing a story about myself like I'm not me… or something.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Ugh. I'm so bored. Might as well work on the next chapter of my story.

--

Later that day at lunch, Melissa went to go sit in the cafeteria. She noticed how disgusting the food looked, so she decided to just not eat and went to sit at a random table.

"Ugh, she's sitting next to us." Jessica and her friends got up and went to sit somewhere else.

"Great. My first day at a new school and everyone already hates me." Melissa rested her head on the table.

"Hey." She looked up and saw Dib. "Oh, Hi."

"I know that Zims an alien to."

Melissa raised her head off the table. "You do? How can the other humans not see he's an alien?"

"I know! He constantly insults us by calling us pig smells and always has some weird alien device on him and no one seems to notice!"

"Why's he on earth?" Melissa asked.

"Because he's trying to take us over!"

Meanwhile, over at Zim and Julie's table Zim gave Dib an angry look. "Julie, I need you to do me a favour." He said. "I need you to convince the new earth girl to not trust Dib."

Julie said okay and went over to Melissa and Dib's table. She pushed Dib out of his seat and sat down. "Hi!"

"Are you helping Dib stop Zim?" Melissa asked.

"No!" Yelled Dib. "She's helping the ALIEN!"

"Come on," said Julie. "Are you really going to believe someone with that big of a head?"

Melissa looked confused. "What's wrong with him having a big head?"

"Its not big!" Yelled Dib.

He jumped onto the table and he and Julie began to argue about something. Melissa looked over at Zim angrily.

--

After school

Melissa walked out of the school through the front door while all the other students exited through the window. She looked over and noticed Zim and Julie walking together.

'Hmm...' she thought. 'Maybe if I follow them I can find out where Zim lives and see him out of disguise.'

Melissa followed behind Zim and Julie, hiding behind random objects like mailboxes or bushes pr trash cans. Finally they reached the cul-de-sac.

Melissa stepped out into plain view and stared at the green house that seemed to stare out from all the others. "And nobody notices this!?"

Zim and Julie walked into the house. She was tempted to knock on the front door, but instead Melissa jumped into a bush and watched them through the window. She saw Zim, still in disguise looking annoyed at a robot doing some strange dance. She couldn't make out what they were saying.

"This time I'll get him!" Melissa ducked down into the bush. She recognized the voice; it belonged to the bigheaded boy. She pushed away some of the leaves so she could look out of the bush. She saw Dib with some weird balloon launcher.

He opened the door, using enough force to knock it down. "Its over Zim!" He yelled, shooting him with some water balloons. Zim screamed in pain and flopped on the floor for a bit. His wig and contacts fell off.

"I knew it!" Melissa jumped out of the bush. "You are an alien!" She said pointing at him.

"Gnomes!" Yelled Zim. The gnomes began to shot Dib and Melissa.

"Come on!" Said Dib, grabbing onto Melissa's sleeve and dragging her off.

--

I don't own anything. Except Julie. I don't even own myself. Or do I O.o?


	3. Chapter 3

I showed this story to my friend. She thinks I'm weird for adding myself into a story and falling in love with Dib (in real life). I don't see how thats a bad thing, I mean she loves Ulquirra from Bleach.

--

Dib drag Melissa into his house. "I want you to help me," he said.

"Don't you have any other friend?" She asked, noticing he was alone all the time.

"No, everyone thinks I'm insane, even my dad hates me. Thats why I need your help. Your the only person besides me who knows Zims an alien!"

Melissa started to feel bad for the big-headed boy. "Has everyone always hated you? Or just since Zim came along?"

"Always. And I probably really will go insane if I have to be alone the rest of my life. Whats wrong with me believing in aliens and ghosts and bigfoot?"

This just made her feel even worse for Dib. She did believe in all those things, but never went looking for them like him. "I think its cool you believe in the paranormal. In fact, I do to."

"You do!? So you'll help me stop Zim?"

"Sure." Dib looked at her with a huge smile and he looked like he was about to cry tears of joy. It was kind of creepy, but at the same time cute.

"Wait, come here." Dib and Melissa sat down on the couch. Dib pulled out his laptop and began to type something. "I want to show you all the information I've gethered on Zim."

--

Meanwhile, at Zims house

Zim was lieing down on the couch staring up at the ceiling looking confused.

"Sir, are you okay?" Asked his computer.

"I don't know..." He responded. "Computer, I need you to tell me what this means."

"What what means?"

"No matter how hard I try I can't stop thinking about Julie. And... I'm always so happy when I'm around her. That beutiful smile of hers makes me feel all... tingly inside."

"I think your in love with Julie."

Zim quickly sat up. "Nonsence! Only horrible defects are capaible of love!"

"But, sir, you are a defect."

Zim calmed down, trying to accept the fact that he was a defect. "So this is the joy of love..."

--

Zim loves Julie :) This chapter was short. I'll try to make the next one longer. And please review.


End file.
